


The Difference Between Flying & Soaring

by Breezaly



Series: The Difference Between Flying & Soaring [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei reluctant friendship, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama is sometimes insightful, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Secrets, Slow Burn, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Vice-Captain Kageyama Tobio, Yachi Hitoka is a Dork, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Yachi Hitoka friendship, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Dork, clueless hinata shouyou, karasuno 1st years as 3rd years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezaly/pseuds/Breezaly
Summary: Hinata Shouyou may not know a lot about most things, but there is one thing he is absolutely certain of and it's that Kageyama has been acting strange lately. Something is definitely going on with him because he's messing up tosses and having sneaky conversations with Tsukishima. They're even hanging out outside of school and practice! That's not normal! So something HAS to be wrong with Kageyama. Now if only Shouyou can figure out what...Meanwhile, Yamaguchi Tadashi struggles to balance his anxiety about being team captain, his anxiety about what he's going to do after high school, and his anxiety about the amount of time Tsukki has been spending with Kageyama when he's supposed to be Tadashi's boyfriend. Hitoka says there's nothing to worry about. Tadashi disagrees. He's not even 18 yet, but he's pretty sure he's going to die of a heart attack.





	1. Meat Buns

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written in about 3 years. First fanfic I've written in 10 years. First Haikyuu!! fanfic ever. I'm stoked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou stared at his phone, the corners of his mouth pulled downward. What had he done to deserve this sort of treatment? What had he done to deserve the misfortune of having Stingyshima, Shade Thrower Extraordinaire, as a friend and teammate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

_ Group chat: Bakageyama, Stingyshima, Yama… _

**Stingyshima:** Back

**Yamaguchi:** TSUKKI!

how was it!!???

**Stingyshima:** Meh

**Stingyshima:** Yamaguchi, chill

very descriptive

**Yamaguchi:** Sorry, Tsukki!

**Stinyshima:** How many attempts did it take you to spell that, Hinata?

**Yamaguchi:** Lol

o(≥o≤)o

**Bakageyama:** lol

**Stingyshima:** Ah, there’s the King

**Bakageyama:** …

**Bakageyama:** dont call me that

**Stingyshima:** What? I thought you didn’t mind having that nickname anymore, King?

**Bakageyama:** i do when its u

**Stingyshima:** I’m flattered

**Stingyshima:** Truly honored

**Stingyshima:** You are a gracious king, Kageyama-sama

**Stingyshima:** Thank you, thank you

**Stingyshima:** *bows repeatedly*

Omg, lol

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki! (≧◡≦)

**Bakageyama:** …

**Bakageyama:** i think i hate you

**Bakageyama:** go back to the states

**Yamaguchi:** NooOOooOOOOooOOoOoOO~~

**Stingyshima:** Hmm

**Stingyshima:** One vote for me to leave, one vote for me to stay

**Stingyshima:** I guess you’re the tie-breaker, Idiot #2

**Stingyshima:** What will it be?

(סּ∩סּ)

Why am i idiot #2?!?!

Why not idiot #1?!?!??!!!

**Yamaguchi:** omg

**Stingyshima:** That’s what you get hung up on?

I wanna be #1!!

I need to beat Kageyama!

**Yamaguchi:** *facepalm*

wait…

NO!

I’m not an idiot!

**Stingyshima:** …

**Yamaguchi:** …

**Stingyshima:** Wow

**Stingyshima:** This is exactly why you’re #2

**Bakageyama:** ???

**Bakageyama:** i dont get it

**Stingyshima:** *sigh*

**Stingyshima:** And that’s why you’re #1

**Yamaguchi:** lolololol

**Bakageyama:** >:[

щ(ಥДಥщ)

so mean stingyshima!

go away!

go back!

**Yamaguchi:** NooooOOOOOooOoOoOOOooo

**Stingyshima:** Ah, sorry Yamaguchi

**Stingyshima:** You’ve been out-voted

**Stingyshima:** I guess I’ll be going now

**Stingyshima:** Have fun making it to Nationals without me

**Stingyshima:** Peace

Pfft!

We don’t need you to win!

**Stingyshima:** Um

**Yamaguchi:** Uhh…

**Bakageyama:** …

Crap

Ok

Maybe~~~ we do

Can I change my vote?

**Yamaguchi:** omg

**Stingyshima:** Nope, sorry

**Stingyshima:** Try again next time~~

╚(•⌂•)╝

C’mon!

**Yamaguchi:** I can come too, right Tsukki?

ლ(ﾟдﾟლ)

**Bakageyama:** wat

Yamaguchi! You traitor!

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki!?!?!

Yamaguchi… (+_+) </3

**Yamaguchi:** TSUKKI~~~~!

**Stingyshima:** Chill out, Yamaguchi

**Stingyshima:** Obvs you can come with

**Yamaguchi:** Oh, of course

**Yamaguchi:** Sorry, Tsukki

**Yamaguchi:** Bye guys!

**Yamaguchi:** Have fun at nationals without us! ☆(◒‿◒)☆

**Stingyshima:** Hah. Like they’ll even make it past the inter-high preliminaries

**Yamaguchi:** Bwahaha! True, true

T_T

So mean

**Bakageyama:** yeh

**Stingyshima:** Well anyway

**Stingyshima:** Good luck

**Yamaguchi:** Do your best!

**Stingyshima:** See yah

**Yamaguchi:** Bye~~!

v(ಥ ̯ ಥ)v

**Bakageyama:** : <

* * *

 

Shouyou stared at his phone, the corners of his mouth pulled downward. What had he done to deserve this sort of treatment? What had he done to deserve the misfortune of having Stingyshima, Shade Thrower Extraordinaire, as a friend and teammate?

If he could just figure that out, he would be able to repent and then maybe—just _maybe_ —Tsukishima would stop being such a jerk. And if Tsukishima stopped, then that traitor Yamaguchi wouldn’t join in and everything would finally be peaceful.

_Well okay,_ Shouyou amended a moment later after reading the new message that had popped up on his phone, _maybe not_ totally _peaceful. ‘Cause I’d still have to deal with this guy._

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: hey**

…they werent really serious, right?

Shouyou almost rolled his eyes. What a stupid question! Maybe there was a reason Tsukishima had dubbed Kageyama Idiot #1 after all.

But then again…

Doubt seeped in and another frown found its way onto Shouyou’s face as he typed out a reply.

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re: hey**

No?

He hit ‘Send’ and flopped down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling.

_Wait a second_ …

Grumbling, Shouyou snatched his phone back up and hastily typed out another message. He was not going to prove Tsukishima right! He was not Idiot #2! Or an idiot at all! The only idiot here was Kageyama! Bakageyama!

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:hey**

No. They not serious. Just trolls. Jerk trolls.

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:hey**

**oh ok**

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:hey**

but yamaguchi is usually really nice!?? its only when Stingyshimas around that he picks on us too  i don’t understand!?!?! ¯\\(©¿©) /¯

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:hey**

idk

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:hey**

maybe bc ppl always act different around those they like?

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:hey**

but i think yamaguchi is like that on his own its just that hes too…idk shy (?) without tsukishima

Shouyou bolted upright, brown eyes wide as he read and reread Kageyama’s messages. There was so many things wrong and weird about them, he didn’t know where to begin.

Well, okay. That wasn’t entirely true. There was one obvious thing that needed to be cleared up first.

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:hey**

whaaattt???  
who is this??

Tapping his fingers against the side of his phone, Shouyou anxiously waited for a reply, his mind racing.

Who could it be? And how did they get Kageyama’s phone? Was Kageyama alright? What if—oh, no—what if Kageyama had gotten mugged on his daily jog and was lying on the side of the road somewhere, slowly bleeding to death?! What if he was _already dead_?!!? Who would pass and set the ball for Shouyou!?!?!

He was a nanosecond from springing up to get his bike and start searching for poor, bleeding, dying Kageyama when his phone buzzed again. Gulping, Shouyou opened the message, fully prepared to see some ransom note describing all the sinister things that would soon happen to Kageyama if Shouyou didn’t comply with their demands.

So, naturally, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit let down when he saw the actual message was just a simple “wtf dumbass?? its me.” That was totally a Kageyama thing to say.

Then again…wouldn’t kidnappers/muggers/murderers want Shouyou to think that?

_Yeah, yeah._ Shouyou nodded, quite serious. _They’d definitely would want me to think that_. _Sneaky bastards!_

Thus, completely unconvinced by this transparent trickery, Shouyou sent a response to the Kageyama-imposter.

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:hey**

Prove it!

Less than three minutes passed before Shouyou’s phone buzzed with another message. His heart jumped up into his throat and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears.

_The moment of truth…_

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: [none]**  
**Attachment: 03042017_006 . JPG**

Any trepidation Shouyou had been feeling for Kageyama’s wellbeing was immediately replaced with irritation (and maybe just a hint of embarrassment) after looking at the picture Kageyama had sent of himself holding a piece of paper with “Dumbass Hinata” scrawled on it.

Okay, so it was Kageyama after all. Shouyou _supposed_ he could accept that.

But what he couldn’t accept was that other… _weird_ thing the idiot had said.

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:[none** ]

okay, fine   it’s you  but what are you on about??

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:[none]**

wat??? Wat are YOU on about, dumbass?

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:[none]**

you kno, the thing you said about ppl actin diff around those they like

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:[none]**

are you sayin yamaguchi LIKE-likes tsukishima???

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:[none]**

yeh

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:[none]**

and im pretty sure theyre a thing

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:[none]**

u kno, together

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:[none]**

like dating or some shit

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

{•̃̾_•̃̾}

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

ಠ◡ಠ

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

LMAO NOOOO

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

not possible!

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

:<  
y not?

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

bc its tsukishima!!!

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

and htf would YOU kno this???

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

i dont KNO  its just a guess

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

tho im pretty sure im right

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

no way

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

3 meat buns

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

????????

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

i bet 3 meat buns that im right n they are a thing

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

!!!!!!!!  
you’re on!

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

cool

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

phones gonna die tty tomorrow

**To: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

kk  
see ya!

**From: Bakageyama**  
**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

yup bye

Shouyou put his phone aside and leaned back against his pillows, hands behind his head. He grinned up at the ceiling, feeling giddy and excited.

Meat buns! Kageyama was going to owe him three meat buns! And the _look_ on his face when it happened! Shouyou chuckled gleefully, imagining it now. Oh, this was going to be so great! Even without the meat buns, Kageyama’s dumb expression when he realized how wrong he was would be worth it all on its own.

But still. Meat buns! _Three_ meat buns!

Shouyou licked his lips. He could already taste how sweet his victory was going to be!


	2. The Subtleties of Tsukki-Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei had this way about him that, when he wanted something, he didn’t have to ask for it. Tadashi wouldn’t go as far as to call it manipulation, but there was definitely a puppet-master-making-a-marionette-dance vibe to it. He would know; he been on the receiving end for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's POV

**From: Tsukki  
Subject: [none]**

What are you doing?

**To: Tsukki  
Subject: re:[none]**

Pokemon-ing

**From: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:[none]**

3DS or GO?

**To: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:re:[none]**

GO! ☆(❁‿❁)☆

**From: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:re:re:[none]**

By yourself? Pfft. Lame.

**To: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

Join me?? I’m at the park with the three gyms.

**From: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

Nah. I’m tired.

**To: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

Oh. Okay.

**From: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

Yup.

**To: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

Then can I come over?

**From: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

Yup.

**To: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

(◠‿◠) 

**To: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

Be there in ~10 minutes.

**From: Tsukki  
Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:re:[none]**

Okay.

* * *

Tsukishima Kei had this way about him that, when he wanted something, he didn’t have to ask for it. He knew how to navigate a conversation so the other person would eventually offer it to him and think it was of their own accord. Tadashi wouldn’t go as far as to call it manipulation, seeing as Tsukki didn’t have malicious intent (at least, not  _usually_ ), but there was definitely a puppet-master-making-a-marionette-dance vibe to it. He would know; he been on the receiving end for years.

Tadashi didn’t mind. In fact, he found it entertaining, especially after he’d figured out how Tsukki and his silver-tongue operated. He had even made a game out of it, purposely playing dense and refusing to give in just to see how long it would take before impatience would win out and make Tsukki ask for what he wanted in excruciating detail.

So far, Tadashi had only managed to give him the runaround once. The game had lasted for nearly two weeks, and by the end of it, Tadashi was sure Tsukki had been on the verge of spontaneous combustion. The strain in the blonde’s gold eyes when he finally demanded Tadashi tell him what he would like for Christmas still caused Tadashi to snicker whenever he remembered it.

And while that was just one victory, Tadashi had the feeling he would be able to win a lot more if he tried. The thing was, most of the things Tsukki wanted from Tadashi lately were things Tadashi wanted too. Denying Tsukki was also denying himself and, while Tadashi could wait patiently enough when he felt like it, when it came to Tsukki there was a lot of things he felt like doing and waiting was not one of them.

Especially after not seeing him for eleven days.

Which completely explained why Tadashi had started making his way to Tsukki’s house the moment Tsukki had messaged him. “What are you doing?” in the language of Tsukishima Kei translated to “Drop everything and come keep me company” in Japanese. Tadashi would know after spending years learning the subtleties of the language.

Of course, Tsukki would deny any and all of this if Tadashi ever brought it up. But that was okay because, even if it was never said out loud, Tadashi knew the fact he could see through Tsukki’s pretenses, snark, and bullshit, as well as read him so easily, secretly pleased Tsukki to no end.

And as long as Tadashi was the only one who could do that, Tadashi felt the same.

* * *

 “Hi, Tsukki!”

At the sound of Tadashi’s voice, Tsukki glanced lazily over his shoulder. He blinked once, twice—trying to refocus after staring at a computer screen for so long, Tadashi guessed—then pulled his headphones down around his neck.

“Hey, Yamaguchi,” he said.

Tadashi grinned and plopped down on the edge of Tsukki’s bed, careful to avoid tripping over the unpacked suitcase, overnight duffel, and white plastic bag on the floor. He eyed the plastic bag for a second, head cocked, before looking back up at Tsukki, who had turned his desk chair around to face Tadashi properly. Tadashi flashed him another grin and leaned forward, unable to contain his excitement any longer.

_Tsukki’s back! Yuss!_

“So?” Tadashi began. “How was California? What was it like?”

Tsukki shrugged, looking out the window as he pushed his glasses up. “Like I told Hinata,” he mumbled. “Meh.”

“Uh, uh, uh!” Tadashi waggled his finger. “The truth now, Tsukki!”

“…how do you know that’s not the truth?”

_Oh, I don’t know_ , Tadashi thought, barely restraining from rolling his eyes. _Maybe because while you were gone, you sent me at least 50 Snapchats a day of all the things you obviously thought were awesome even though you never captioned any of them._

Of course, saying any of that out loud would break the unspoken rule they had of not acknowledging how Tsukki wasn’t as cool as he made himself seem. So, Tadashi just leveled him with a blank stare that said all of that for him, and was immediately rewarded with a grumpy look and huff from Tsukki.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “It was alright. I mean, I guess I wouldn’t mind going back at some point.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm. Yeah.”

“That’s good! I’m glad you enjoy yourself, Tsukki!”

Tsukki just hummed shortly, glancing out the window again with a thoughtful expression on his face. That alone told Tadashi there was a lot more to it than simply “enjoying” his trip, but he wasn’t about to pry. Tsukki would tell him eventually. In the meantime, Tadashi was happy just looking at the blonde and being in the same room with him after not seeing him for so long.

_Though there are other things I’d like to be doing than just_ looking _. But I can’t just spring something like that on him. I mean, he just got back! And he did say he was tired._

_Then again…depending on_ how _tired he is, that could mean either a very prickly Tsukki or a—_

“Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi snapped out of it with a little shake of his head to find Tsukki staring at him, his eyes intense and expectant behind his glasses. Tadashi blinked.

“Tsukki?”

“Don’t you want to know what I brought back for you?”

He sound almost offended that Tadashi hadn’t asked yet. Perhaps that explained why he was so blatant about it. Tadashi would have found it hilarious if he wasn’t so surprised and flustered.

“You brought me back something?” he asked. “ _Tsukki~~_! You didn’t have to do that! You shouldn’t have spen—”

“Yamaguchi, shut up,” Tsukki said with a roll of his eyes, “and just open the bag.” He jerked his chin toward the white plastic bag Tadashi had notice earlier.

“Sorry, Tsukki! Thank you, Tsukki!”

A wide grin spread across Tadashi face as he snatched the bag off the floor. It wasn’t too heavy, but the weight still surprised him. He sent a questioning glance to Tsukki, who pretended to be examining his nails instead of paying attention to him out of the corner of his eye. Tadashi suppressed a smirk and reached into the bag.

The heaviness came from something in an unmarked white box about the size of a softball. Though as curious as Tadashi was, he set the box aside in favor of pulling out the other, much lighter object in the bag.

_Tsukki, you dork_ , he thought, chuckling to himself as he turned the [obnoxious baseball cap](http://www.happymall.com/los-angeles/LA-SN45641.htm) over in his hands.

It was…colorful to say the least—a mosaic of bright blue, pink, and white flowers with the letters LA embroidered in the front over the wide brim. It was kind of hideous. Definitely not an accessory Tadashi would have bought on his own, let alone wear. Tsukki knew that too if the mischievous, amused smirk he was trying to hide was anything to go by.

Which was exactly why Tadashi was going to wear this hat every chance he got from now on, especially if he was with Tsukki. It would serve the blonde right for being such a troll.

“It’s atrocious, isn’t it?” Tsukki asked after a minute had passed.

Tadashi nodded. “Totally.”

“There was a t-shirt with the same pattern.”

“Did you buy it?”

“Tch.” Tsukki turned away from Tadashi, haughtily pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. “Obviously.”

Tadashi laughed, whipping the hat at him as if it were a Frisbee. Tsukki caught it easily (of course, he did) and set it on his desk, along with his headphones, not taking his eyes off of Tadashi.

“Open the box,” he said once Tadashi met his gaze. To anyone else, it probably would have sounded like an order. But Tadashi was fluent in Tsukki-speak and knew it for the impatient request it actually was. Tsukki was just as eager to see Tadashi’s reaction to the gift as Tadashi was to see the gift itself, and that only fueled Tadashi’s excitement and curiosity.

_It must be something really awesome if Tsukki’s excited_ , he mused to himself while outwardly he just grinned, said “’Kay,” then picked up the box.

“Don’t get your hopes up too much,” mutter Tsukki, rolling his chair across the room so he was practically knee-to-knee with Tadashi. “It’s just as dumb as the hat…”

Tadashi knew he was the only one in the world who would ever be able to pick up on the nervousness hidden beneath all the layers of nonchalance in the blonde’s tone. He looked up from his struggle with the tape to regard Tsukki very seriously.

“Shut up, Tsukki,” he said.

Then, once Tsukki was busy gawking at him in disbelief, Tadashi turned his attention back to the box and dumped its contents onto his hand. The water globe hit his palm with a satisfying sound, the glitter inside swirling around the miniature model of the famous Hollywood Sign mountainside like a snow in a blizzard.

Tadashi had to bite the inside of his bottom lip to keep from grinning like an absolute idiot. It was the perfect, most souvenir-esque and touristy dumb gift Tsukki could have gotten him. He was going to cherish it forever.

“Very nice, Tsukki!” he said. “I love it, even if it  _is_  as dumb as the h— _ahh_. Hey!”

Tadashi rubbed the spot on his side where Tsukki had poked him, shooting him an offended glare. Tsukki just blinked languidly back at him, expression mild. The look he was giving Tadashi said Tadashi had absolutely deserved the poke, said it clearer than actual spoken words would have. Tadashi couldn’t argue with a look like that so he settled for a sheepish smile and shrug instead, and then turned his attention back to the water globe.

As he examined the gaudy details carved and painted on to the base of the souvenir, he counted the seconds in his head. He made it all the way to thirteen—six more than he’d expected—before Tsukki poked him again. Unlike the first time, however, this poke was gentler, more like a tap, and done to his knee rather than his ribs. It was also accompanied with a quiet utterance of his name.

“Tadashi.”

He looked up, already knowing what he would see in Tsukki’s eyes when he met them. Of course, if anyone asked, he’d be unable to explain what exactly it was. The only thing he’d be able to say for sure was that it was a meaningful look, one meant solely for Tadashi, and told him exactly what the blonde wanted. Still, it never failed to make a grin spread across his lips.

Without breaking their shared gaze, Tadashi set the water globe on Tsukki’s bedside table. Next, he reached out for Tsuki’s glasses, moving slowly because sometimes Tsukki was like a skittish animal—sudden movements in his direction or an attempt to touch him would cause him to retreat.

Thankfully, this was not one of those times. Tsukki allowed Tadashi to slide his glasses off his nose, watching with his hawk-like golden eyes as Tadashi folded them up and set them next to his gift. Tadashi waited for Tsukki to look back at him (even though both of them knew damn well Tsukki couldn’t see much of anything besides blurry outlines of colors now), and then leaned in, close enough so the tips of their noses touched.

Tadashi was only able to count two seconds this time before he was suddenly tackled to the bed, being thoroughly kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be 100% self-indulgent trash. I'm not sorry.


	3. 2580 Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Definitely a good day!_ Shouyou thought gleefully as he slowed to a stop after passing through the school’s gate. He was out of breath, but grinning as he turned to Kageyama, whom he’d just beat by less than half a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

The sun was rising in a cloudless sky, the cherry blossoms were blooming, the air was fresh with the start of spring, and Hinata Shouyou was early.

How was a mystery. He’d left home at his usual time, yet here he was, outside of the Kageyama residence, at 6:05 instead of 6:30.

_I must have gone through a time warp. That, or I’ve gotten even faster!_

Regardless of what it was (but fingers crossed for the second one!), it didn’t change the fact that he didn’t know what to do now. He could go up and knock on the door— _duh_ —but would anyone answer it? Would anyone be _awake_ to answer it? Would _Kageyama_ be up? That was really all that mattered. Shouyou didn’t care about making Bakageyama get up, but if his parents were still sleeping, Shouyou would feel so bad if—

A loud, deep bark pulled Shouyou out of his thoughts and was the only warning he got before he was barreled into by a furry, solid mass with enough force to make him lose his grip on his bike. He let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a yelp as a wet tongue began to lap happily at his face.

“Ehh?” said a deep voice from the porch. “Who’s that? Shouyou?”

“Yes!” Shouyou called through thick black fur and his giggles. “Good morning! Pardon the intrusion!”

“Good morning! And it’s—damn it, Yoru, let the boy breathe! Come here.”

The dog chose to jump in Shouyou’s arms instead of listen. Considering the she was half his size, he really didn’t stand a chance; stumbling backwards and falling into the grass was inevitable. Shouyou cackled, throwing his arms over his face to keep Yoru-chan from slobbering on it any more than she already had.

“ _Oi!_ I said, _get off_ , you crazy mutt!”

Yoru-chan was pulled off of Shouyou and he was able to get a proper look at Kageyama’s father for the first time that morning. The man was dressed in his work suit, looking like an older version of Shouyou’s best friend as he scowled down at the squirming dog he had by the collar. Shouyou grinned up at him as he hopped back to his feet.

“Thank you, Oto-san!” he said, bowing politely.

Oto-san nodded back, though he was keeping a wary eye on the dog, who had finally calmed down enough to sit. He let go of her collar with a sigh and a shake of his head.

“For all the time Tobio spent training her,” he grumbled, “you’d think she’d listen better.” Oto-san sigh again and patted the dog on the head, making her tail thump happily on the ground. “Oh, well. She’s a good dog.”

“Such a good dog!” Shouyou agreed, cooing at Yoru-chan.

Kageyma’s father nodded only to freeze a second later, glancing down at his watch, before he turned his attention back to Shouyou. His brow was slightly furrowed.

“You’re early today, Shouyou,” he said.

Shouyou smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah…yeah. Sorry about that. I don’t know what happened. I left at my normal time.”

“Mmm. First day of school excitement, no doubt,” oto-san said. “And, don’t worry. You know you’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you, sir!”

“You’re welcome. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get going.” Kageyama’s father bowed briefly to Shouyou and then started walking toward the gate. “Feel free to go in and make yourself at home,” he called over his shoulder. “Tobio is still sleeping, I think, but Mari-chan is making breakfast.”

“Thank you!” Shouyou bowed back. “Have a good day at work!”

“Thank you! Have a good day at school! Tell Tobio the same for me, please!”

“Yes, sir!”

The man sent Shouyou a wave, which Shouyou returned, not stopping until Kageyam’s father had disappeared out of the gate. Then, he turned towards the dog sitting beside him with a grin.

“C’mon, Yoru-chan,” he said. “Let’s go wake Bateyama-kun up!”

Yoru woofed her agreement before she took off running for the house like the smart, good dog she was. Shouyou laughed and sprinted after her.

* * *

 

“Kageyama!”

Shouyou burst into Kageyama’s room, flipping the light on without any warning. The blanketed lump on the bed gave a grumpy grunt and smashed a pillow on top of his head. Shouyou paid no mind to it as he danced over, Yoru-chan twining excitedly between his legs.

“Ka-ge-ya-ma! Ka-ge-ya-ma! Rise and shine, Ka-ge-ya-ma!”

The lump grumbled something. It was too muffled for Shouyou to make out, but knowing the lump, it was probably something extremely rude. As payback, Shouyou pounced on top of it, digging his fingers into both of its sides.

“Yamayama-kun~! C’mon~! Wake up!”

There was more grunting and grumbling, along with something that sounded suspiciously like suppressed laughter. Shouyou grinned and upped his tickling game. The lump underneath him growled, removing its head from the pillow to shout at him.

“ _Oi_ , dumbass! I swear to god, if you don’t get— _amphf_!”

Shouyou howled as Kageyama’s newly emerged face was assaulted by a slobbering dog tongue. Of course, that laughter was cut short when, a couple seconds later, he was shoved off of Kageyama and knocked his head against the wall.

“Ah!” He hissed as he rubbed the spot. “ _Bakageyama_! That hurt!”

“You deserved it,” Kageyama snapped, having finally escaped Yoru-chan’s overly affectionate licking by distracting her ear rubs. He was half sitting up, leaned back on an elbow, and glaring at Shouyou. But since he still looked half asleep, it was considerably less effective than one his usual glares.

Which was the only reason why Shouyou managed to pout at him instead of cower away.

“Did not!” he mumbled. “I just wanted you to wake up and see what a beautiful, spring day it is! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the cherry blossoms are— _blmmff_!”

Shouyou suddenly had a face full of pillow. The next thing he knew, there was a hand roughly ruffling his hair. He swatted at it.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow! Kageyama~! Staa~ahp!”

Kageyama merely grunted in response. Though, to give him credit, he did stop a second later.

Of course, it was only to push Shouyou over and bury him in blankets as he stood up. By the time Shouyou had freed himself, Kageyama was already on his way towards the door. He glared at his back.

“ _Bakageyama_!” he muttered, and stuck his tongue out.

Kageyama paused, glancing over his shoulder to catch him in the act. His dark blue eyes narrowed sharply. Shouyou gave him a cheeky grin in return.

“Hmph.”

Kageyama whirled back around and stormed out of his room. He slammed the door behind him, but not quickly enough to keep Shouyou from hearing the grumbled “ _Dumbass_ ” before it closed. Shouyou chuckled to himself and flopped down on Kageyama’s bed.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

 

_Definitely a good day!_ Shouyou thought gleefully as he slowed to a stop after passing through the school’s gate. He was out of breath, but grinning as he turned to Kageyama, whom he’d just beat by less than half a second.

“That makes 2579 wins for me!” he announced. “In your face, Bakageyama!”

Kageyama huffed and scowled. “Don’t get cocky! I’m still ahead of you, dumbass!”

“Only by, like, two!” Shouyou said with a roll of his eyes. “That’s nothing!”

“But it puts me ahead! Meaning I’m still better than you!”

“Nuh _uh_!”

“ _Yeah_ huh!”

“Nu—”

“Oh, the sweet sound of idiots arguing in the morning,” came a familiar drawl from behind them. “What could be better than that? Ah. Yes. Literally anything else.”

Shouyou and Kageyama whirled around to nail Tsukishima with identical glares. The blonde just smirked at them while Yamaguchi snickered at his side. Shouyou rounded on him, about to tell him what an unfair traitor he was, when his attention was caught by bright blue, pink, and white flowers. He gasped.

“ _Uwah!_ Yamaguchi! That’s such a cool hat! Where d’you get it?”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima shared a look that had Tsukishima turning away a second later with what sounded like a snort and Yamaguchi grinning like a fool. Shouyou didn’t understand what that was about, but it didn’t matter. The only important thing right now was finding out where he could get a hat like that.

“Tsukki got it for me,” Yamaguichi said, turning the hat around so Shouyou could see the letters ‘LA’ embroidered on the front. Shouyou’s excitement immediately died away.

“Oh…”

As Shouyou pouted at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi—the former unmoved while the latter gave him a sympathetic, yet slightly amused smile—Kageyama stepped up to his side.

“And what did you get us?” he asked, and suddenly, Shouyou’s excitement was back with vigor.

“Yeah, yeah!” He bounced up and down, flailing his arms. He almost hit Kageyama, but whatever. “What did you get us?”

“ _Ehh_?” Tsukishima regarded them with a look that would have been more appropriate if Shouyou and Kageyama were bizarre, previously undiscovered and vaguely disgusting creatures. “Why would I have gotten _you two_ anything?”

Then, without seeming to care that he had just crushed Shouyou and Kageyama hopes and dreams, Tsukishima brushed passed them. Yamaguchi followed at his heels, saying something under his breath that sounded like an admonishment. Shouyou didn’t quite catch it, but he did hear Tsukishima’s “Yamaguchi, shut up,” and Yamaguchi’s usual response of “Sorry, Tsukki.” He glared at both their backs as they walked towards the club room.

“ _Stingyshima_!” he grumbled. “Traitor Yamaguchi!”

Kageyama grunted in agreement. Shouyou turned to him with narrowed eyes.

“And _you_ think they’re a thing!”

Kageyama nodded. “Mhm.”

“ _Why?_ ” Shouyou asked as they started to make their own way to the club room to get ready for morning practice.

“I dunno,” Kageyama mutter, shrugging. “It’s just…I mean—” He huffed and gestured to the two figures in front of them. “Look at them.”

Shouyou did. He watched with his head cocked to the side as Tsukishima flicked off Yamaguchi’s hat. Yamaguchi caught it before it fell to the ground and smacked Tsukishima with it. It looked like they were both grinning and laughing, but Shouyou was too far away to be sure. Besides, it wasn’t like that was anything unusual.

He told Kageyama this, which earned him another frustrated huff.

“Yeah, okay. But Tsukishima doesn’t act that way with anyone else,” Kageyama pointed out. “And it’s like they have their own language or something. Like, did you see that look they gave each other when you told Yamaguchi you liked his hat?”

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “But they always do stuff like that!”

“ _Exactly_. They have a million inside jokes with each other. Plus, they’re always together, they’re touchier with each other than anyone else, _and_ neither one of them have ever accepted a confession from anyone, though both get on a week _at least_.”

“Kageyama…” Shouyou regarded the taller boy very seriously. “Is _that_ the criteria you’re basing all of this off of?”

“Well…” Kageyama seemed to think about it for a second before nodded. “Yeah.”

Shouyou blinked at him.

Then, he threw his head back and laughed.

Kageyama scowled, looking utterly confused. Which, of course, made Shouyou laugh even harder. At least until Kageyama smacked him in the back of the head.

“Ow! _Bakageyama_!”

“Well, then don’t be a dumbass, dumbass!” Kageyama retorted. “What are you even laughing at?”

“Because,” Shouyou began, grinning at Kagayama’s stupidity, “if _those_ things make people a couple, then _you and I_ are also dating.”

Beside him, Kageyama choked and tripped over nothing. Shouyou snorted, nodding his head knowingly and superiorly.

“Yeah,” he said. “You see how ridiculous it is now, right?”

Kageyama didn’t answer. Shouyou assumed it was from his shock at being proved so totally wrong about his idea that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were dating.

And when he realized Kageyama was no longer walking with him a few seconds later, Shouyou assumed he had just slipped off to the bathroom to deal with his humiliation in private. A cheeky smile spread across Shouyou’s face.

_2580 wins for me~! What now, Bakageyama!? Muahaha!_

Shouyou chuckled to himself as he entered the club room.

Yep. It really was a really great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave my precious blueberry a dog because he deserves one. Also, I don't have a dog and it makes me sad, so I've decided to live vicariously through these characters. You know, like any decent, self-respecting fanfic ~~trashcan~~ writer would.


	4. Yamaguchi Tadashi is an Emotional Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a pinch server on a two-time Nationals winning volleyball team had done wonders for Tadashi’s self-esteem. Being unanimously elected captain of said volleyball team had also worked its magic on his confidence levels. Volleyball related or induced anxiety wasn’t a thing Tadashi really experienced anymore.
> 
> At least, it wasn’t until he saw Hitoka in the morning on the third day of school. One look at her face was all Tadashi had needed to start panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's POV

Being a pinch server on a two-time Nationals winning volleyball team had done wonders for Tadashi’s self-esteem. Being unanimously elected captain of said volleyball team had also worked its magic on his confidence levels. Volleyball related or induced anxiety wasn’t a thing Tadashi really experienced anymore.

At least, it wasn’t until he saw Hitoka in the morning on the third day of school. One look at her face was all Tadashi had needed to start panicking. She hadn’t even had to tell him about the new sign-ups for all the progress he’d made in the last two years to disappear.

“Twenty _-_ five?” he repeated, his voice hollow. “ _Twenty-five?_ ”

Hitoka nodded numbly. “And twenty of them are first years,” she whispered, “with about half of them indicating they’ve never played before.”

Tadashi swallowed hard, but it did nothing to help the constricting feeling in his throat. He whined and dragged both his hands down his face. “Ya-chan, what are we going to _do_?!”

“I don’t know!” she said, flapping her arms. “I don’t kno~ow!”

“Dammit!” Tadashi wobbled in place and tugged at his hair. “Shit, shit, shit! I don’t think I can do this, Ya-chan! Is it too late for me to refuse captainship? Is it too late for us to make Kageyama captain instead?”

“You? _You_!? What about _me_?!” Hitoka wailed. “What am _I_ going to do? There’s no one to take my place as manager if I quit!”

“ _Quit_?” Tadashi stared at her, panic rising to even higher levels. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “Who said anything about _quitting_? You can’t _quit_! You’re our _manager_! You—”

Hitoka suddenly grabbed his arms in return, her fingers digging into his biceps. Her eyes were boring into his, but there was a glassy, faraway sheen to them that told him she wasn’t actually seeing him. Tadashi’s stomach dropped; this was never a good sign.

“Ya-chan?” he asked softly. “Are you—?”

“Tadashi,” she croaked. “I’m going to transfer schools.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” he squawked. “You can’t do that! You can’t _leave_ me here to fend for myself!”

Hitoka tightened her grip on his arms. “No, no, no,” she whispered. “You can come with me. We’ll both transfer. No, no, no—even better. Let’s leave Japan! And…and change our identities so that way no one can find us!”

“That…” Tadashi’s head swam at the ludicrous suggestion. “That…that might just work.” He thought about it for a second more and then nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, let’s do that!”

“Yeah? Yeah! Let’s do it! Where do you want to go?”

“Uh, I don’t know. New Zealand? Australia? Norway?”

“ _Norway_!?”

“Yeah, yeah! I’ve seen pictures and it has a really nice landscape! Very pretty mountains.”

“ _Oooh_ , I love mountains!”

“Mhm, mhm!”

“Okay! So…Norway?”

“Yeah, Norway!”

“When?”

“Today?”

“Right now?”

“Sure.”

“Okay.”

“To Norway?” asked Tadashi.

“To Norway!” said Hitoka.

“Norwa~ay!” they both cheered.

Just as the two of them were about to double high-five, though, a third person cleared their throat purposefully and loudly behind them. Tadashi and Hitoka whirled around to see Tsukki standing on the other side of the hallway. His arms were crossed and there was a slightly exasperated expression on his face.

“How about,” he began, voice flat, “‘No way.’”

Then, before either Tadashi or Hitoka could protest, the warning bell rang. Hitoka squeaked and scrambled off to her classroom, apparently forgetting about her and Tadashi’s plan to run away from their responsibilities together. Tadashi stared after her, unable to help feeling a little bit betrayed.

A sigh and a slight tug on his sleeve brought him back to reality. Tadashi looked over at Tsukki, noticing how the blonde’s expression had softened and opened up now that they were alone. The tightness in his chest loosened a little bit as he looked into those golden eyes.

“C’mon,” Tsukki said. “Let’s not be late.”

Tadashi stared for a bit longer before he took a deep breath and nodded. Tsukki nodded back, his fingers brushing along Tadashi’s hand as he let go of his sleeve. It might have been an accident—would have _looked_ like an accident to an outside observer—but Tadashi knew better. That had been Tsukki’s subtle attempt to reassure and calm him down.

It had worked.

He smiled his thanks at Tsukki, who responded by fidgeting with his glasses and blushing faintly. Tadashi grinned even wider.

Then, without a spoken word between them, they turned in the opposite direction of Hitoka and walked to their classroom. And if their hands sometimes bumped together, well…

As far as an outside observe would be able to tell, it was an accident.

* * *

Tadashi slid the gym door open just enough so he could peer inside. All the new sign-ups were already there, mingling with each other and the current team members as they waited for their captain to arrive. The anxiety he had felt this morning started to sink back into his stomach.

There were just so _many_ of them. And they all looked so _small_ —even smaller than Hinata had been in their first year!

Tadashi chewed his bottom lip. This wasn’t good. This was not good at _all_.

“This is going to be a disaster,” he murmured under his breath.

“Well, with that attitude, yeah.”

At the sound of Tsukki’s sardonic voice behind him, Tadashi jumped and slammed the gym door closed, no doubt drawing the attention of some of those inside. _Great_. Now they knew someone was here. Any last, lingering hope that he could escape to Norway (or anywhere he wasn’t Yamaguchi Tadashi, captain of the Karasuno boys’ volleyball team) disintegrated.

Tadashi puffed up and rounded on Tsukki, needing an outlet for his stress and deciding the blond was the best victim, merely because he was the only other person currently available.

Of course, this plan went out the window to join the Norway one the instant Tadashi turned to face Tsukki. He hardly had a chance to realize what was happening before long, slender fingers caressed his cheeks and titled his head upwards so he was looking directly into gold eyes.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi said, his voice maybe—just _maybe_ —a bit breathy.

Tsukki gave him a vague, crooked half-smile with so much fondness in it that there was an immediate rush of heat to Tadashi’s face. His heart was racing again, but this time for other reasons. He reach up to take a hold of Tsukki’s wrists, his thumbs resting on his pulse points, and smiled back at him.

“How do you do that?” he asked.

“I’m a certified Yamaguchi Tadashi Whisperer,” Tsukki told him, eyes glinting. “I’ve spent years learning each and every trick there is to calm and tame the anxious and sometimes overdramatic Tada—”

“ _Overdramatic_?!” Tadashi yelped, shoving his boyfriend away. “When am I _ever_ —”

Tsukki silenced him with a flat, dry look that had Tadashi blushing again. Sheepishly, he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You…may have a point,” he conceded.

Tsukki snorted a laugh, running his fingers along Tadashi’s jaw one more time before reaching for the door.

“C’mon, Captain,” the blond said. “Let’s go meet everyone.”

He slid the door opened and gestured grandly for Tadashi to go in first. Tadashi shot him a glance that may or may not have contained an eye roll then looked in to the gym, where thirty-two pairs of eyes were now locked on him.

_I can do this_ , he told himself. _I can totally, definitely do this._

And so, after taking a deep breath and nodding slightly to himself (and perhaps a small nudge from Tsukki), Tadashi smiled at his new team and entered the gym.

* * *

“Do we have to wait for them?”

“Yes, Tsukki! It’s tradition!”

“Two years is not long enough for it to be considered a tradition.”

“Then what would you call it, Tsukki?”

“A nuisance.”

Tadashi couldn’t help himself; he snickered. “You’re terrible,” he said.

“Mhm.” Tsukki nodded, his expression bored as he scrolled through his phone. Tadashi shoved him.

“Tsukki~~! You’re not supposed to agree with that!”

“But it’s true. I’m a terrible person.”

“Tsukki!”

“Absolutely awful.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes. “You are n—”

“A horrible human being,” Tsukki continued as if he hadn’t heard him. Tadashi shoved him again.

“Don’t sound so _proud_ about it!”

Tsukki didn’t say anything. He just glanced over at Tadashi, a small smirk playing across his lips and a mischievous glint dancing in his golden eyes. Tadashi did his best to glare at him, to stay strong, but he was fighting a losing battle. This was one of the (many) expressions the blond had that made Tadashi’s heart thump, his stomach flip, and his fingers twitch.

If they hadn’t been standing outside in the middle of the school yard—if they had been alone in one of their rooms—Tadashi wouldn’t have been able to help himself. He would have grabbed Tsukki by the front of the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Because he was weak, especially when it came to Tsukki and his tendency to be an impish little shit. Something about him when he was like this, regardless of how screwed up it was, turned Tadashi into goo.

Tsukki knew this. And because he was, in fact, an impish little shit, used it to his advantage whenever he could. Like now, for instance.

With a huff that wasn’t all from irritation, Tadashi turned away from Tsukki, his cheeks warm. “You’re such an ass,” he muttered.

Tsukki snorted a laugh. “Yeah,” he agreed. “But you like it, so~” He shrugged mock-helplessly, a crooked grin on his lips.

Tadashi wanted to deny it, but that would have been a lie and Tsukki would know it was a lie. So, he just kept his mouth shut and refused to look at him.

Of course, that did nothing to stop Tsukki’s smugness, which Tadashi could sense rolling off him in undulating waves.

And, if it hadn’t been for Hinata showing up at that exact moment, the blond probably would have continued to gloat and tease him until Tadashi finally threw caution to the wind and hauled him behind one of the buildings to make out. Tadashi wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed by this.

From the annoyed harrumph Tsukki gave in response to Hinata’s enthusiastic “Hey, guys!” there was no doubt which one he was. Tadashi shot him a _deserves you right_ look, feeling a bit of vindictive pleasure he knew he was going to pay for later if Tsukki’s narrow-eyed glare was anything to go by, before he beamed back at Hinata.

“Hi~!” he said. “Is Kageyama on his way?”

The moment the question left Tadashi’s lips, Hinata scrunched up his nose and pouted. “No,” he grumbled. “Bakageyama already left. Said he had something to do.” Hinata rolled his eyes, a clear sign that he didn’t buy the excuse. Tadashi frowned and glanced over at Tsukki to see him staring at Hinata, his eyebrows high on his forehead.

“Has the King decided he’s too good to hang out with us commoners?” asked the blond.

Tadashi elbowed him. “ _Tsukki!_ ”

“What?” Tsukki blinked. “I’m just saying. This is the third time he’s bailed.”

He had a point. And now that they mentioned it…

Tadashi turned back to Hinata, eye’s wide with concerned. “Is everything okay?” he asked. “He’s been kinda off in our last few practices too. I was going to mention it today, but with the new members, I g—”

Hinata surprised him into silence by bursting into giggles. Tadashi and Tsukki shared another look.

“Hinata…? What’s—?”

“Kageyama is _fine_ ,” Hinata told them, waving his hand dismissively. “He’s just sulking because I proved him wrong the other day.”

Tadashi frowned, a little confused and very curious. Beside him, Tsukki was looking skeptical.

“ _You_ proved him wrong about something?” he said. “Tch. Yeah, right.”

“No, no! Really!” Hinata bounced on the balls of his feet, like he was wont to do when he was moderately excited. “He’s been avoiding me ever since because he doesn’t want to admit that he lost our bet!”

Both Tadashi and Tsukki stared at Hinata, waiting for him to elaborate. Hinata just stared back, his smile large and inane. And as much as Tadashi cared for him, and despite him being one of his best friends, there was no denying that the ginger could be an idiot sometimes. Otherwise, he would have known he couldn’t just _say_ something like that and not explain himself.

_Oh, Hinata. Poor, dense Hinata. What are we going to do with you?_

Tadashi shook his head, giving him a tender, pitying smile while Tsukki let out a long-suffering sigh.

“What was the bet?” Tsukki asked. His bored, flat voice told Tadashi it wasn’t because he _wanted_ to know, but because he _had_ to know.

Tadashi tossed him a quick glance before turning back to Hinata, just in time to catch the way the boy suddenly averted his eyes, his cheeks tinged pink. And if Tadashi hadn’t been curious before, he definitely was now.

“Hinata?” he said, cocking his head to the side.

“Nope!” Hinata blurted. He shook his head and flailed his arms at them. “It’s nothing! Nothing you two would be interested in! Nope, not at all!”

“Wow,” droned Tsukki, and Tadashi didn’t even need to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes. “I am so convinced.”

Hinata smiled a fake smile and still refused to look at either of them. “Guys, I swear. It’s nothing important. Just a stupid—”

“Hinata,” Tadashi said, copying the admonishing tone Suga-san and Ennoshita-san would use when the first and second years were being especially difficult. “What was the bet?”

The way Hinata’s face scrunched up as he shook his head vigorously back and forth was comical. Tadashi felt sort of bad at finding his friend being on the verge of spontaneous combustion funny, but not bad enough to stop.

“ _Hinata_ ,” he said again with a stern expression. He crossed his arms too for good measure, a technique he’d picked up from Sawamura-san. “What was the b—”

“Kageyama thinks you two are a thing and I don’t so he bet me three meat buns that you are but the other day I pointed out how his criteria for being couple is stupid and flawed because that would also mean _me_ and _him_ are a thing, which is _insane_ , and now he’s grumpy because he knows I’m right and _shit_!”

Hinata finished with a squeak, slapping his hands over his mouth and turning even redder. Then, after staring at Tadashi and Tsukki with large, horrified eyes, he took off running. Tadashi watched him go, too stunned by the outburst to do much of anything else.

Though, that feeling was soon overtaken by another, and the corners of his mouth twitched. Tadashi looked over at Tsukki to see the blond already watching him, his gold eyes alight with something that made Tadashi feel like he was on a rollercoaster.

“Tadashi,” Tsukki murmured.

“Yes, Tsukki?”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yes, Tsukki.” Tadashi nodded solemnly. “I am.”

Tsukki responded with a slow, shit-eating grin that would have given Hinata a reason to run had he stuck around long enough to see it. Tadashi laughed under his breath, flashing his own maniacal smile back at Tsukki.

_Poor Hinata,_ he thought gleefully. _If only you knew what you just got yourself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no words to describe how much I love Yams.
> 
> Anyway. I'm starting classes soon so updates will probs be every two weeks? Maybe? I don't honestly know. I'm just going to post whenever I finish a chapter. I promise to do my best not to take too long, just...please bear with me if it ends up being a while. Like my son, I also exist on an emotional rollercoaster, though mine mainly consists of drops into paralyzing bouts of being overwhelmed and stressed out.


	5. Not Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a groan, Shouyou flopped face first onto his bed. This was a disaster! Never mind that he had potentially sabotaged everything by letting Tsukishima and Yamaguchi know. What he was most upset about was being too chicken to stick around to see what their reaction was. 
> 
> Not that he was worried about losing the bet or anything. Nope! Not him! Not at all! Because he knew he was right and Kageyama was wrong. There was no way Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were a thing. Absolutely no way they—
> 
> Shouyou’s phone beeped.
> 
> _Shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

Everything was fine. Everything was _fine_. Shouyou had just overreacted. So what if he’d blabbed to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi about his and Kageyama’s bet? That didn’t mean anything! That didn’t _change_ anything! He didn’t have to let Bakageyama know that he hadn’t been able to keep his big mouth shut.

Not that it was his fault! Even the strongest person would have caved if Yamaguchi had used that tone and look on them! No one would be able to blame him for spilling the beans!

_Not true. Bakageyama will definitely find a way to blame me_.

With a groan, Shouyou flopped face first onto his bed. This was a disaster! Never mind that he had potentially sabotaged everything by letting Tsukishima and Yamaguchi know. What he was most upset about was being too chicken to stick around to see what their reaction was.

Not that he was worried about losing the bet or anything. Nope! Not him! Not at all! Because he knew he was right and Kageyama was wrong. There was no way Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were a thing. Absolutely _no_ _way_ they—

Shouyou’s phone beeped.

_Shit!_

He scrambled up to a sitting position, fishing his phone out of his pocket. It was probably a message from Kenma! Or just a message completely unrelated to the bet from Kageyama! Yeah! Nothing to worry about! Nothing to…

Shouyou felt his stomach drop when he saw the message was part of the group chat.

But then again it was from Yamaguchi, so maybe it was just info about practice. Yeah! That had to be it! After all, what _else_ would it be about? It wasn’t like _Yamaguchi_ was an evil mastermind like Tsukishima. So, really. There was no reason for Shouyou to dread opening it. Nope! He was just being silly!

Thus, with a confident nod to himself, Shouyou opened the text.

_ Group Chat: Bakageyama, Stingyshima, Yama… _

**Yamaguchi:** Hey, Kageyama

Shouyou took a deep breath, trying to calm his suddenly thundering heart. Because this was _fine_. Yamaguchi talking to Kageyama in the group chat didn’t _mean_ anything. He was probably just going to call him out for not doing well in practice today or for being so standoffish to the new members despite being vice-captain. That was all. Shouyou didn’t need to get so worked up over something that was probably noth—

**Bakageyama:** Yeah?

**Stingyshima:** Hinata owes you three meat buns.

**Bakageyama:** ??

**Yamaguchi:** _image_885.jpeg_

**Stingyshima:** _image_44.jpeg_

Against his better judgement, but unable to help himself because of curiosity, Shouyou downloaded the pictures so he could view them.

Of course, he regretted the decision a second later, heat flooding to his cheeks.

The photo Yamaguchi sent had the freckled boy in the middle of the frame, grinning widely and holding up a peace sign. Tsukishima was sitting behind him, arms wrapped around Yamaguchi’s chest. The bottom half of the blonde’s face was pressed into the juncture of Yamaguchi’s shoulder and neck, though his piercing eyes stared directly into the camera.

And Shouyou had to admit that the picture would have been really cute if it weren’t for the fact that _they were both shirtless_.

Not wanting to see two of his best friends half-dressed (never mind that they had been changing in the same club room together for the past two years), Shouyou quickly swiped to the other picture, praying that Tsukishima’s picture was a little less…naked.

Of course, he really should have known better.

Shouyou squeaked, threw his phone across the room, and fell back down on his bed, hiding his flaming face into his pillows.

Tsukishima’s picture had been _worse_. He’d had his arm outstretched so the camera could capture more in the frame. And there _had_ been more—or less, maybe? Shouyou wasn’t sure how he was supposed to phrase it. All he knew was that it was _not okay_ to see Tsukishima laying down on a bed _in just his boxers_ with Yamaguchi straddling him and leaning down to…to do _something_ with his mouth against Tsukishima’s collarbone also in _just his boxers_!

Shouyou whined into the pillow, smashing his face even deeper when he heard his phone give a few more beeps.

No way was he was he going to look at the new messages! No way was he ever going to look at his phone ever again! And there was no way in _hell_ was he ever going to look at Tsukishima or Yamaguchi the same! He was too scarred. Too traumatized! Probably for the rest of his life.

And, worst of all, he owed Kageyama meat buns!

Shouyou groaned and flailed about in frustration.

If only he had kept his big mouth _shut_.

* * *

  _ Group Chat: Bakageyama, Stingyshima, Yama… _

**Bakageyama:** …

**Bakageyama:** okay

**Bakageyama:** (￣ー￣)ｂ

* * *

When Shouyou arrived at the Kageyama residence the next morning, he was not surprised to see Kageyama waiting for him by the gate. He was also not surprised to see that creepy, smug smirk on Bakageyama’s face.

But that did _not_ mean Shouyou was any less annoyed about it!

“You shut your stupid mouth!” Shouyou shouted, hopping off his bike and flinging an arm out to point a finger at him. “I don’t owe you anything!”

“ _What!_ ” Kageyama barked. The smirk had been replaced with a scowl. Not his usual one, but his angry one. “You saw the pictures, dumbass!”

“Unfortunately,” Shouyou said. “But listen. They sent those to screw with me. Probably.”

Kageyama stared at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously as he took Shouyou’s bike to park it in its usual place against the inside of the fence. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Shouyou took a deep breath and, as they started their walk to school, told him what had happened after yesterday’s practice. Predictably, Kageyama was irritated that Shouyou hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut (“Oh my _god_ , you _dumbass_ ”). But as Shouyou continued to explain his theory that he may or may not have spent all last evening coming up with, Kageyama’s expression turned more thoughtful. By the time they made it to the school, he was even nodding along in agreement.

“Yeah, so you see what I’m saying, right?” Shouyou asked. “Those pictures were probably staged.”

“Mmm…”

Kageyama placed his index finger knuckle to his lips, giving the ground an intense, concentrated look. Shouyou had a name for this particular expression; it was Kageyama’s _I’m-doing-my-best-to-seem-intelligent_ face. He wasn’t sure if Kageyama did it intentionally or if he was really just that dumb.

_Probably just that dumb_ , Shouyou thought fondly, smiling as he watched Kageyama tilt his head side to side.

“Okay,” he said. “I guess it’s possible that they’re screwing around with you. Why you and not me, though?”

Shouyou blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you get along better with Tsukishima than I do, so I just thought…” Kageyama shrugged. “I don’t know—that he wouldn’t do something that ended up benefiting me?”

“Ahh.” Shouyou nodded. Then, after thinking about it for a second, he shrugged too. “Yeah, I don’t know.”

Kageyama hummed again. “Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Unless those pictures _weren’t_ staged and they _are_ together which would make _me_ right and _you_ owe me meat buns.”

Shouyou scoffed. “In your dreams! This is all totally a prank and you know it! _You’re_ going to be the one who owes _me_ meat buns!”

Kageyama shot him a glare before his attention was captured by something behind Shouyou. A slow, smirk spread across his lips. It made Shouyou’s stomach do an odd sort of flip, but it was nothing compared to the rush of adrenaline he felt when Kageyama looked back at him with dark blue eyes shining with challenge.

“Well, here they come,” Kageyama said. “So, let’s just see about that.”

Shouyou glanced over his shoulder to see that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were indeed heading their way. He turned back to Kageyama and flashed him his own wolfish grin.

“Yeah. Let’s.”

* * *

Shouyou did his absolute best not to squirm under the blank, unreadable stares Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were giving him and Kageyama. But as the seconds stretched by in silence, his impatience and curiosity bubbled up under his skin until, finally, he couldn’t contain it anymore.

“ _Argh!_ ” He thread his fingers roughly through his hair, tugging at it, while he looked at his friends with large, desperate eyes. “ _C’mon_ , guys! Tell us the truth! Those pictures were staged, right?”

Tsukishima clucked his tongue under his breath and gave the biggest, most obvious eye roll Shouyou had ever seen. Beside him, Yamaguchi was snickering.

“Of _course_ they were staged, you idiot,” Tsukishima said.

“So…you _aren’t_ together?” Kageyama said. He sounded confused and disappointed. Shouyou grinned, feeling incredibly smug.

“I _knew_ it!” he cheered, which earned him an extremely grumpy look from Kageyama. “I knew this was all—”

“Uh, uh, uh,” Tsukishima cooed, shaking a finger at him. “Not so fast, Hinata-san.”

Shouyou froze mid-celebration. He didn’t like the sugary sweet yet somehow predatory smile that was now on the blonde’s face. Or his overly friendly, definitely condescending tone. Not only did it not bode well for Shouyou’s pride and wallet, it was also really annoying. So annoying, in fact, that he didn’t catch what Tsukishima said next because he was busy thinking of how annoying it was to pay attention.

It was only when Kageyama let out whoop and then shot Shouyou a self-satisfied grin that he came back to reality. He looked around at the other three boys, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Wait, what?” he asked.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again, this time with a huff. “I _said_ that just because we staged the pictures doesn’t mean it’s not for real.”

Shouyou blinked at him. Then at Yamaguchi. Then at Tsukishima again. It was all he could do. He felt numb. The world was crumbling and tumbling down around him. Because this was _impossible_! He couldn’t be wrong! He couldn’t owe Bakageyama three meat buns! That was just… _no_!

Shouyou shook his head frantically, a frustrated noise tearing its way out of his throat. “No! Nope! I don’t believe you! There is no proof! I can’t accept this unless I have proof!”

For a second time in the span of fifteen minutes, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stared at him with identical, disbelieving expressions. Beside him, Kageyama was giving him his _you-are-such-a-dumbass_ look. Shouyou didn’t care about either. He was serious! If he was going to believe that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were actually dating, and that he actually owed Kageyama meat buns, he wanted proof! He _needed_ proof!

He told them as much, crossing his arms and fixing a stubborn frown on his face as he waited for an answer to let them know he meant business!

“Hinata…” Yamaguchi said after sharing a quick look with Tsukishima. There was a weird lilt to his voice and a strange sheen to his eyes that made Shouyou feel fidgety. “Is that your way of saying you want to watch me and Tsukki make out?”

“ _WHAT!_ ” Shouyou squawked, feeling his face, his neck, his chest, and just about his whole body burn from embarrassment. It didn’t help that Kageyama was choking with laughter and Tsukishima looked positively gleeful. “No! _No!_ Ugh! That’s not—!”

“Hinata-kun,” the blonde said. Or more like purred, which was _definitely not okay_ , even if it was obvious he was teasing. “Who would have guessed you were into such things, hmm?”

Shouyou slapped both of his hands over his face and groaned. “I’m not! You—no! _No_! Never mind! Forget it!” He shook his head, wishing the earth would just swallow him whole so he didn’t have to deal with this anymore.

“But what about your proof?” chimed Yamaguchi, and Shouyou vowed to never ever again be fooled into thinking the freckled boy was as sweet and innocent as he appeared. He was just as bad as Tsukishima!

“I don’t need proof anymore!” Shouyou told them.

“Are you _sure_?” Tsukishima asked. “Because here it is.”

Shouyou didn’t know what possessed him to do it. Curiosity? The taunting voice Tuskishima had used that Shouyou just couldn’t back down from even if his life depended on it? A combination of both? Something else entirely?

Whatever it was had Shouyou peeking through his fingers before he could think twice about it. Of course, when he saw Tsukishima holding down his shirt to expose his collarbone and the dark, reddish purple mark there that was undoubtedly a hickey, he immediately regretted every decision he’d ever made that had led him to this exact moment.

With an undignified squeak that only fueled his embarrassment, Shouyou whirled away and stomped off towards the safety of the clubroom. Because what else was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just stand there and let them laugh at him!

Which was exactly what they were doing, all three of them cackling very loudly behind his back. Shouyou harrumphed, clapped his hands over his ears, and walked faster.

He was never going to forgive them! Never!

* * *

By the end of morning practice, Shouyou had forgiven them.

It was just so _hard_ to stay mad at three of the people you were closest too. Especially when you were on the court, with the thrill of a four-on-five game running through your veins.

Shouyou, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima were so in synch it was probably unfair to the second years, even with their extra player advantage. But the second years had insisted, claiming that it was a great way for them to improve, and Coach had wanted to show the new members what the expectations were up close and personal.

So, they had played. And within the first ten minutes—during which Yamaguchi had pulled off two a service aces, Tsukishima had executed an excellent one-man block, and Kageyama had set Shouyou up for four perfect spikes—Shouyou had been too hyped about the practice game to care about what had happened earlier.

He also may have been too busy with the attention from his kouhais after wining to even remember that he was supposed to be mad, embarrassed, and not talking to them. But that was, as far as Shouyou was concerned, _totally_ irrelevant.

* * *

The rest of the day went by normally.

The four of them had lunch with Yacchan outside, conversation ranging from volleyball to classes to other random things, like usual. They went to afternoon practice, as usual. And afterwards, like every other day, they headed to Sakanoshita Store, were they loitered outside while they ate.

Everything was going like it usually did. Like it normally did. Nothing had changed. Nothing was different. Everything was _exactly the same._

It blew Shouyou’s mind.

He didn’t understand. How could everything be so normal—so typical—now that he knew two of his friends were a couple? How did Yamaguchi and Tsukishima _act_ so normally despite _being_ a couple? Weren’t they supposed to be flirty and holding hands or something like that? Because they weren’t! They were just acting like they always did! Like they always had!

There was no indication that they two of them were anything more than friends. If it hadn’t been for the hickey—Shouyou cringed—on Tsukishima’s collarbone, Shouyou definitely wouldn’t have believed any of it.

It just didn’t make sense. At least, not to Shouyou. If it was _him_ in a relationship, he knew that he’d be all over the other person! And he’d want them to be all over him too! So watching Yamaguchi and Tsukishima act like everything was _normal_ when it _wasn’t_ seriously confused the heck out of him. Like, really _really_ badly. And Shouyou couldn’t stand it.

* * *

hey yamaguchi

**Yamaguchi:** Hi! Is everything okay??

yeah, yeah. everything is fine. i was just wondering something

are you and tsukishima REALLY together?

**Yamaguchi:** *sigh*

**Yamaguchi:** Yes, Hinata

**Yamaguchi:** Why don’t you believe us?

i do!

well…sorta

its just that you 2 dont act like it

a couple that is

**Yamaguchi:** Ohh

yeah

why not?

ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

if you dont mind me asking!!!

**Yamaguchi:** (* ^ ω ^)

**Yamaguchi:** It’s okay

**Yamaguchi:** I don’t mind

**Yamaguchi:** And it’s because Tsukki’s not into PDA

**Yamaguchi:** I’m not either tbh

Oh

**Yamaguchi:** …

**Yamaguchi:** You don’t seemed satisfied with that answer

well

its just

that doesn’t sound like a lot of fun

being with someone but not being able to hold their hand or kiss them or whatever whenever you want

**Yamaguchi:** (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

**Yamaguchi:** Hinata!! You’re adorable!!

**Yamaguchi:** But just cuz Tsukki and I don’t do those things when ppl are around doesn’t mean we don’t do them at all

**Yamaguchi:** In fact, I’ll tell you a secret

**Yamaguchi:** But you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone!

**Yamaguchi:** Especially Tsukki!

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

I swear!!

**Yamaguchi:** (⌒‿⌒)

**Yamaguchi:** OK.

**Yamaguchi:** So between you and me, Tsukki’s actually really clingy

**Yamaguchi:** like SUPER clingy

**Yamaguchi:** And cuddly!

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki really~~ likes to cuddle

…

if we werent talking about Stingyshima id say that’s cute, but~~

┐(︶▽︶)┌

**Yamaguchi:** Aww c’mon

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki’s not that bad!

hes a jerk

**Yamaguchi:** …

**Yamaguchi:** Can’t really argue with you there

**Yamaguchi:** But, I swear, once you get past the salty outer shell, he’s very sweet

**Yamaguchi:** A totally tsundere!

**Yamaguchi:** (don’t tell him I said that)

lol i won’t

but i still have a hard time believing you

**Yamaguchi:** That’s cuz you don’t know Tsukki like I do!

im fine with that

**Yamaguchi:** Actually, yeah, me too

**Yamaguchi:** because if you knew how awesome Tsukki really is you’d want to steal him from me!

ugh no gross

never gonna happen!

**Yamaguchi:** Good!

**Yamaguchi:** Cuz he’s mine~~ ♡♡♡♡

…

you really like him, dont you

**Yamaguchi:** Yeah.

**Yamaguchi:** Like a lot.

thats good

im glad youre happy, yams

**Yamaguchi:** ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ

**Yamaguchi:** Thanks, Shou-chan!

**Yamaguchi:** But we should really get to bed now

yeah

**Yamaguchi:**  Goodnight! See you tomorrow!

see you!

**Yamaguchi:** (*＾ω＾)ノ

\ (≧◡≦)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just trying to stuff as many of my HCs into this as possible. Also, what is sleep?
> 
> Thanks for the love, friends!


	6. What to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda-sensei had his customary warm smile on his face as he regarded Tadashi from across the desk. It should have put him at ease, but there was something about it being paired with the question “What are your plans after high school, Yamaguchi?” that had made Tadashi’s stomach churn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's POV

“So what do you think of the new members?”

Tadashi pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, suddenly very interested in the wall behind Coach Ukai. “Well…they’re, uh…enthusiastic, that’s for sure,” he said. Beside him, Kageyama scoffed.

“They’re mediocre at best.”

Tadashi turned toward the setter, trying to tell him with expression alone that that was not the polite way to put it. Kageyama simply blinked back at him.

“What?” he said.

“You…you can’t just _say_ things like that!” Tadashi told him.

Kageyama did some more blinking. “Why not? It’s true.”

“ _Yeah_ , but—”

“It is true.”

Tadashi looked back at Coach Ukai, falling silent when he saw the faraway, pensive look on the man’s face.

“None of them stand out,” Ukai said. “And, to be honest, I was underwhelmed watching their practice matches. There were a lot of mistakes and, overall, they’re sloppy.”

“That’s because over half of them have never played on an actual team before,” Kageyama grumbled. “Most of them don’t know what they’re doing.”

Coach Ukai nodded in agreement. “Fortunately, we don’t _need_ any of them to be regulars. Still, it would have been nice to have a few good enough to be on standby. Also, we need a new libero.”

“None of them will be even half as good as Noya-san,” Kageyama said with another scoff. Tadashi frowned at him, and then frowned even harder when Ukai nodded.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t agree; it was painfully obvious all the new club members were lackluster. But the fact that both the coach and the vice-captain were underestimating their potential without even giving them a chance sparked something inside of Tadashi. It was sudden and fierce and akin to the feeling he had when he’d yelled at Tsukki during their first summer training camp.

“Well, we’ll just have to train extra hard, won’t we?” he said, standing up straighter. He pinned Kageyama with a determined stare. “As their senpais, isn’t it our duty to teach them and help them improve?”

Kageyama spluttered. “Y-yeah, but—”

“Right,” Tadashi cut him off. “So, we’ll do our best and _they’ll_ do _their_ best, and we’ll make it to Nationals for a third time and _win_. It’s as simple as that.”

Both the coach and Kageyama were staring at Tadashi with similar stunned expressions. Neither of them tried to argue with him, though, so Tadashi took that as a good sign. He nodded curtly, satisfied, and then turned around to head back into the gym.

He had kouhais to teach and a team to lead.

* * *

 

Takeda-sensei had his customary warm smile on his face as he regarded Tadashi from across the desk. It should have put him at ease, but there was something about it being paired with the question “What are your plans after high school, Yamaguchi?” that had made Tadashi’s stomach churn. He bit his bottom lip and looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

“I…” His voice was soft. Too soft. Tadashi cleared his throat and began again. “I don’t know.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Tadashi saw Takeda-sensei’s shocked expression. It made him wince.

“You don’t have any?” the teacher asked.

“Um…” Tadashi looked up at the ceiling, then out the window, then at the door behind him, before finally settling back on his hands. “Not really.”

“Well…you still have a bit more time to figure it out,” sensei said. Tadashi glanced up briefly to see the optimistic and reassuring grin back on the man’s face. It did not make him feel any better. “In the meantime, here are some pamphlets that might help you…”

Tadashi zoned out for the remainder of the meeting, only paying enough attention to nod vaguely whenever Takeda gave him an expectant look. He was too preoccupied with the sudden storm in his head, born from three distinct thoughts.

The first ( _Shit, shit, shit. I am so screwed!_ ) and the second ( _What do I_ do _?_ ) were ones Tadashi had practice dealing with, and if it had just been those, he probably would have been alright. What had thrown Tadashi off and sent everything spiraling out of control, into a whirlwind of impending panic, was the presence of the third thought—the one that insistently demanded _What about Tsukki?_ _What about Tsukki?_ —and the fact that Tadashi didn’t have even the beginnings of an answer to it.

* * *

“Yacchan, is it bad that I don’t know what I want to do after we graduate?”

Hitoka looked up from her homework, over to where Tadashi was sprawled out on the floor. The surprise written all over on her face made his stomach turn.

“You don’t know what you want to do?” she asked.

Tadashi shook his head. “No.”

“Not even an idea?”

“None.”

“But you’re in a college prep class!” The tone of Hitoka’s voice suggested it made perfect sense to her to bring this fact up. It just made Tadashi feel even worse about himself.

“Yeah,” he said. “But that’s probably only because I’ve studied with Tsukki since middle school. I’m not naturally super smart like you and him. I’d probably struggle on my own.”

Hitoka regarded him with a thin-lipped expression that meant she wanted to argue and/or tell him off but didn’t want to be rude. Ironically, it worked just as well as an actual admonishment would. Tadashi turned away from her, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt down over his eyes.

“Okay, okay,” he said. “I probably wouldn’t struggle _that_ much. But still. I don’t know if I even want to go to university.”

“Well,” Hitoka mused, tapping her pen against her notebook. “Then what do you want to do instead?”

“That’s the _problem_ , Yacchan! _I don’t know!_ ”

“What’s Tsukishima doing?”

“He got accepted to Waseda University to do pre-law,” Tadashi told her, his stomach sinking even further. Waseda was in Tokyo; Tadashi would hardly ever see Tsukki once he left.

“Has he decided that he’s going there?” Hitoka asked, and Tadashi pushed up onto his elbows so he could stare at her.

“Why _wouldn’t_ he?”

Hitoka shrugged. “I don’t know. It was just a thought. Anyway. Maybe you should talk to him about this. He knows you better than I do—heck, he knows you better than _you_ know you— _and_ he’s your boyfriend.”

“I…sure,” Tadashi said, forcing a smile. “Good idea, Yacchan! Thanks!”

“Oh!” Hitoka blushed lightly. “You’re welcome.” She sent him a smile back then looked back down at her notebook.

Tadashi kept up his grin until he was sure Hitoka was once again fully absorbed in her homework. He didn’t want her to feel bad, which she undoubtedly would if she found out her suggestion hadn’t made Tadashi feel better at all. Really, it had only made things worse.

He couldn’t talk to Tsukki about this. Tsukki always had everything figured out; he was hardly ever uncertain about anything. He also couldn’t stand it when other people couldn’t make a decision and stick with it. If Tadashi told him that he didn’t know what he wanted to do after high school—that he had nothing even remotely resembling a plan—Tsukki would…he would…

Tadashi wasn’t sure _what_ Tsukki would do or say to him, but it probably wouldn’t be good. He’d probably be annoyed or upset with Tadashi. Or worse—he’d be disappointed.

And disappointing Tsukki was the something Tadashi never wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. What is free time? This semester has me like o(╥﹏╥)o and it's only the second week.
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for the kudos and comments! I really appreciate it!


	7. Confusion & Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a choked sort of noise, Kageyama suddenly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the living room. Shouyou blinked, dumbfounded, and perhaps feeling a little bit guilty. He hadn’t meant to make Kageyama that mad. He didn’t even think what he’d said had been that bad. In fact, he was pretty sure he’d said worse to him at some point or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

Shouyou watched gleefully as Kageyama got _slaughtered_ at Mario Kart by a stone-faced Tsukishima. Yamaguchi sat beside him, cheering on the blonde and cackling with Shouyou each time Bakageyama made a stupid mistake. Which was every five seconds. It was amazing.

Not nearly amazing as the upset, constipated look on Kageyama’s face when he lost and Tsukishima made some snarky remark about how volleyball being the only thing the King was good at. Shouyou crowed, falling back on the carpet, clutching his stomach. At once, Kageyama rounded on him.

“A little support from you would be nice!” he hissed.

Shouyou snorted. “Why would I do that?”

“Yamaguchi supports Tsukishima!” Kageyama said, gesturing wildly in the other boys’ direction.

“Yeah, well. That’s because he’s his _boyfriend_ ,” Shouyou reminded him. At the sound of Yamaguchi’s groan and Tsukishima’s _tch_ , he glanced over to see Yamaguchi covering his eyes with a hand and Tsukishima glowering at the ceiling. Both of their faces were tinged pink. Shouyou tossed them a lopsided grin before turning back to Kageyama. “ _I’m_ not _your_ boyfriend, so I have no obligation to root for you! And even if I _was_ , Bakageyama, I wouldn’t because you _suck_ at video games!”

Kageyama turned the reddest Shouyou had ever seen a person turn, his lips clamped tight into a wobbly line and his eyes bugging out of his head. This was his _I’m-about-to-yell-at-you-and-possibly-hit-you_ expression. Shouyou braced himself for the assault.

But it never came. Instead, the weirdest thing happened.

With a choked sort of noise, Kageyama suddenly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the living room. Shouyou blinked, dumbfounded, and perhaps feeling a little bit guilty. He hadn’t meant to make Kageyama _that_ mad. He didn’t even think what he’d said had been that bad. In fact, he was pretty sure he’d said worse to him at some point or another.

Shouyou turned to Yamaguchi, silently asking the brunette for an explanation. Yamaguchi simply shrugged back at him, a bewildered expression on his face, so Shouyou looked to Tsukishima next. The blonde was smart; he would know what Kageyama’s deal was.

Of course, the instant Shouyou caught sight of Tsukishima’s pinched eyebrows and frown as he stared after Kageyama, Shouyou realized he was just as confused as the rest of them.

_Crap_ , Shouyou thought, biting his lip, an uncomfortable churning in his stomach. _What the heck just happened?_

“Should…should I go after him?” he asked. “Make sure he’s okay?”

The question was directed more at Yamaguchi, but it was Tsukishima who answered with a definite shake of his head.

“No. Let him have some space.”

“But I didn’t meant to make him so angry!”

“I don’t think he’s angry.”

Shouyou stared at Tsukishima, a little distressed and a lot lost. He waited for an explanation or an elaboration, but Tsukishima offered neither. And his unreadable face didn’t give Shouyou any clues. He pouted.

“I don’t get it,” he grumbled.

“That’s because you’re an idiot,” Tsukishima said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shouyou spluttered and fumed at the insult, but before he could manage to get any actual words out, Tsukishima handed Shouyou the controller Kageyama had been using.

“C’mon,” the blonde said. “It’s time for Yamaguchi to kick your ass.”

Shouyou took the controller, albeit a little reluctantly, still distracted and concerned by Kageyama’s odd disappearance.

But then Yamaguchi was elbowing him, egging him on with good-natured taunts once the game began, and Shouyou let himself get swept up in the race.

At least until Kageyama sullenly wandered back into the living room halfway through the last lap, plopping down on the couch behind Shouyou without a word.

Shouyou would have abandoned the game—would have whirled around and demanded to know what the heck happened—if it wasn’t for the simultaneously nudge from Yamaguchi and pointed look from Tsukishima. So, despite all of his instincts screaming otherwise, Shouyou stubbornly kept his attention on the TV screen and did his best to pull ahead of Yamaguchi at the last second.

As expected, it was impossible. Shouyou groaned and flopped pathetically on the floor while Yamaguchi celebrated and Tsukishima radiated smugness.

He had been so close! Just a little bit more and he would have—

“You suck, too, dumbass.”

Shouyou snapped his gaze to Kageyama to see the dark-haired boy staring down at him with a slightly amused, satisfied smirk. It had Shouyou rolling back into a seated position and pointing a finger at him before he realized it.

“I suck less than you, _Bakageyama!_ ” he said. “And I’ll prove it!”

He shoved the controller into Kageyama’s hands then snatched Yamaguchi’s for himself. They started a new race, Kageyama sliding down on the floor next to him so they could shove at each other whenever one of them pulled ahead or sent a particularly nasty sabotage their way.

And just like that, Shouyou forgot about Kageyama’s earlier weirdness, and everything went back to normal.

* * *

 

The movie was supposed to have been really good. It was exactly the sort of movie Shouyou usually liked too—a lot of action, explosions, car chases, and a cliché zero-to-hero main character—so he’d thought he’d have no problem getting into it.

And for the first ten minutes, that had been true; his eyes had been glued to the television screen. But then, during a rather dull montage of all the reasons why the protagonist sucked, Shouyou just so happened to glance around the room and saw something a hundred times more attention-grabbing than the movie.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were on the two-person couch diagonally from the longer sofa Shouyou was in front of on the floor. They had been there since the movie had started, each sitting on their own side, but in the last fifteen minutes, the space between them seemed to have disappeared. Now, they were squished together in the middle, leg overlapping and fingers intertwined. Yamaguchi’s head rested in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck and shoulder while the blonde had his cheek and nose pressed into Yamaguchi’s hair.

They were _snuggling_.

At this realization, Shouyou’s face burned and he forced himself to look back at the TV.

Nope. He wasn’t going to watch them. Because that was weird. Instead, he was going to watch the _movie_ and not—

Shouyou glanced back over at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

He couldn’t help it. His brain was struggling to comprehend what his eyes were relaying to it because he’d never seen Tsukishima look like _that_ before—had never even thought it was _possible_ for the jerk to smile in such a soft, unconscious sort of way. And Yamaguchi appeared so totally content and relaxed that he looked on the verge of falling asleep. _In Tsukishima’s arms_.

There was no way Shouyou could pay attention to the movie after noticing that. He’d tried, but his gaze kept sliding over to marvel at them.

It wasn’t as though he’d never seen couples be affectionate it before. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen _Tsukishima_ _and_ _Yamaguchi_ be affectionate before (he was still slightly scarred from the pictures they’d sent him). But this was, somehow, different. Shouyou couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly, but when he looked at them there was this overwhelming sensation in his chest that made him feel warm and fuzzy.

It also made him a bit jealous.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima just seemed so comfy and happy and _cute_ together. And if having a significant other made _Stingyshima_ look like that, then Shouyou could hardly imagine how it would make _him_ feel. It would probably be so wonderful! Like absolutely amazing! Almost as good as spiking a volleyball! Maybe even better! Which would be _crazy_ and unbelievable, but totally awesome and—

_And I really need to find someone to date_ , Shouyou realized with a sudden burst of clarity. _But who? Who can I ask…?_

Shouyou frowned and tipped his head back to peak at Kageyama sprawled on the larger couch behind him. The idiot didn’t notice; he was too busy staring wide-eyed at the movie with a concentrated frown, fully absorbed in what was happening on the screen. Exactly like Shouyou should have been and would have been another other time.

And, of course, that led to another realization to smacking Shouyou in the face. He thought about it for a second, then smiled as he turned his attention back to the TV, nodding slightly to himself.

_Yeah_.

_Yeah_ , _I’ll ask him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...it's been a while, yeah? Ehehehe...
> 
> I don't know what I was thinking trying to write a story while also attending college full-time and working a part-time job. That's a bit too ambitious for me. Also, I started this story on a whim with no planning or idea of where it was going, and that has kind of smacked me in the face as I try (and fail) to write.
> 
> So, basically, what I'm saying is this is going on hiatus until I finish the semester and figure out what the heck the plot/plan is. Which may be never, or may include a serious revamp/rewrite half a year from now. I just don't know and it sucks. I'm sorry, friends. Please don't hate me. :/


End file.
